


Tears

by Taebear



Series: Lee Taemin and Park Jimin [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taebear/pseuds/Taebear
Summary: Park Jimin comes home to his boyfriend Lee Taemin early one morning, expecting him to be asleep but they end up having a discussion.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Jimin (BTS), Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Lee Taemin and Park Jimin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042683
Kudos: 11





	Tears

Despite it being winter and after the New Year's showcase, Jimin and Taemin's relationship seemed... Distant, lonely. Jimin has been busy practicing and working with his bandmates, giving up sleeping hours, and not giving Taemin much affection as he used to. And despite their hardships... Jimin really loves him. Really loves him. But things are about to change, slowly but surely.

Currently, Jimin just walked through the front door, and it was just five a.m. exactly, but something just kept nagging at him -his damn insecurities- and he's trying to change for both himself and his boyfriend, he really is trying, but it's so hard. He quietly placed his shoes and coat away in the closet by the door, walked up the stairs, was too exhausted to eat, and tried his best to enter his and Taemin's shared bedroom. His small hand slowly twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open.

There on the bed, he saw a sleeping figure, the one he loved so much, the one he'd kill for... The one he always loves, the most perfect. He could write a book about his boyfriend - an entire collection of a thousand books about him. Crazy, huh?

The younger shut the door with a soft 'click' and slipped off his jeans, then gripped the hem of his shirt. He hated this, to call himself things he wasn't, to convince himself that he was those negative things...

Fat, chubby, ugly, pig, clingy, disgusting.

He struggles so much with this, struggling to even take his shirt off for bed or to make love to his boyfriend (which was rare because he always went off topic with talking and is always tired). It was stupid, he wanted to scream or cry, but it was pathetic.

He was pathetic.

And Taemin has no clue about how much internal conflict Jimin goes through to try and rid of the insecurities.

The reason being?

Jimin doesn't want anyone to worry about him.

Jimin finally fights off the impulse of keeping it on and pulls it over his head, letting it fall to the floor as he carefully climbs in bed behind Taemin and wraps his arms around him protectively, spooning him.

But little did he know...

"Welcome home.." Taemin whispered, hands gently settling on smaller ones, earning a loving kiss behind his ear. "Thank you.." The younger whispered, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry for being gone all day. Again.." "It's okay.." "Are you sure..?" "Yes.." It didn't feel okay, not one bit for Jimin.

"It isn't. Let me make it up to you later... How long were you awake?" Jimin asked softly as he gently rubbed small circles on Taemin's stomach with his thumbs. Taemin's eyes looked at the wall ahead. "For a couple of hours. I can't sleep well without you, and I was thinking.."

"About?"

Taemin sighs softly, and the younger male shifts on his side, an elbow supporting him as he opened his eyes to look down at the other. "Please tell me, baby?"

"Why you're still here. I don't deserve you. I slept with people behind your back multiple times; I'm a brat, I'm a whore, I'm fat and useless.."

Jimin's heart shattered at this. He hated this when Tae talked like this about himself.

"I love you, that's why I'm still here.. And I did that too.." Jimin replied softly as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, then gently grabbed the older male's hand and intertwined their fingers, earning a returned gaze.

"You aren't fat or useless. Sure, you're a brat sometimes, but it adds to your unique personality that I love, and if you're a whore.. Then you're mine. My property to touch. To keep. Mine." He spoke, placing loving kisses along Taemin's bare arm, plump lips pressed gently on smooth pale skin.

"You're all I've got, and if I left, I wouldn't forgive myself... If I left, I would be a lost puppy.." Just hearing those words made Taemin's eyes water. "I love you, Tae, always.. I'll never leave you.." he pulled his hand away and gently cupped Taemin's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his small thumb and watching as tears fell.

"You are damn gorgeous-- perfect, more than perfect, Lee Taemin, see it or not, I am forever yours, and you are forever mine. I don't care if I'm busy or anything; if you are hurting, I will be there for you. I want to be your shoulder to cry on, not the hyungs... I want to be there.."

Taemin cried quietly and sniffed, closing his eyes when Jimin carefully wiped his eyes with his thumbs. "Now, don't cry. You'll make me cry." "I-I love you too. So much.." The older replied softly, giving a small smile and letting the boy pull him in his chest, calming down and stopped the tears.

"I love you more than the moon and back."

"A-Are we seriously going to do this again?"

"Possibly~ Now, sleep because I'm tired, and I only want to see those tears during certain things, okay?"

"Okay.. hey, Jiminie?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I promise... We'll spend the day together."

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome. Night Tae, I love you.."

"I love you too.."


End file.
